


FNAF: Nocturnal (One Shot)

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex Goes South, F/M, Forced Conception/Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: (WARNING: Sexual Content, ahead! Consensual sex hints toward rape, near the end! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!)Have you ever felt so lonely, you'd do anything to fill that void? Even go so far as to play with supernatural forces you don't understand? For one 14-year-old girl, the temptation is hard to resist. She meddles in an online rumor that grants her an audience with a mysterious man-rabbit hybrid at nightfall, one that chooses to be her one and only friend. Four years pass, and after a misunderstanding breaks the two friends apart, the hybrid she calls "Glitch" returns. But it isn't friendship he's looking to rekindle.He's looking for far worse.NOTE: This was meant to be a Glitchtrap/FC One-Shot, but since Faye's name is never actually spoken in this piece, you may feel free to consider this a Reader Insert. Character details were kept to a minimum.





	FNAF: Nocturnal (One Shot)

She'd started seeing it, four years ago.

Why? Even now, she wasn't sure. What it was, where it had come from, why it chose to appear to her. HE. It was a 'he'. She recalled watching walkthroughs of the game in which he debuted. They used to eat up her free time after school. What drew her in most was to find out exactly what 'he' was. There never was a name, so she'd taken to calling him "Glitch".

One day, the videos just stopped. Nobody online was updating, anymore. The stories hit the local news channel, fast: people were vanishing for reasons unknown. It was bizarre, to say the least. Copies of the game were eventually pulled from shelves, no longer available to purchase. The developers of the game were...unknown, hard to identify, hard to locate. Yet, she and her older brother didn't dwell on it. 'Coincidence', they'd say. Or was it?

Either way, she'd resumed watching what videos she could, despite them never updating. Really, she just wanted to see HIM. She'd never made friends, was never permitted to "date", barely could talk to people online. In truth, she was lonely. At fourteen, she just wanted a friend. Someone whom wouldn't abandon her to fit in with the popular crowd or get frisky with some boy in the girls' bathroom. Until the reports landed on TV, she'd filled in her hours with sketches--filling her notebooks for class with various pictures of this humanoid rabbit. Her "imaginary friend", many would say at the time. She didn't like that word. "Imaginary". She believed him to be real; that he was his own entity, his own person. Not that anyone would believe her, and it wasn't like she'd any friends to mock her for it. For a time, she was happy. Even if she had to pretend.

Then, just as she'd gotten home from school one afternoon, she'd logged in to their computer to find a warning. A friend of a vanished victim cautioned people about a code that had been spreading about, passed from gaming consoles to computer via the Internet. A trend some people had been engaging in, from what she recalled. This code had been drifting about, treated as a dare between students at school. Supposedly, if one copied the code and pasted it on their preferred social media, something was meant to happen. Something bad, apparently. A haunting, or something. Some took it seriously, others didn't. She couldn't help it; she was curious. She highlighted the code in question, after doing a little digging while her brother wasn't looking, and posted it on one of her private accounts. Minutes passed. And...nothing happened. The computer didn't freeze, glitch, explode, or anything. The power didn't shut off, there was no emergency alarm in the distance.

Honestly, she was disappointed. Still, it had been the weekend; she could easily get her mind off it at the arcade, the next day. The computer was turned off, her focus on dinner and later, sleep. That's when the encounters began.

The first time, she'd snapped awake a little after one in the morning. Immediately, she felt uncomfortable. As if she wasn't alone in the room. She'd sat up in bed, gauging only the darkness of the small space. Chirping crickets were the only noises. It was quiet, otherwise. She'd felt eyes on her, and shivered. She hadn't wanted to be alone, then. Her proceeding to get out of bed was interrupted, her eyes locked onto something...someone...standing in one corner of her room. The figure was tall, more so than herself, and she couldn't make out any details other than its glowing white eyes. It had positioned itself by her closet. "Uhh...h-hello," she'd muttered, finding her voice. There was movement, what sounded like a "Hello" filling her ears. A response. She spoke on. "W-who are you?"

No answer.

This thing hadn't tried to hurt her, so she'd done the naive thing of trying to talk to it. With it. Occasionally, there would be a reply--if the thing felt comfortable doing so. Eventually, a light in the hall ceased their one-sided conversation, the semi long-haired silhouette of her brother standing in her doorway. "Who are you talking to, squirt?" Startled, she'd tried to explain herself, head turning back to her closet. The glowing eyes were gone. Whatever was there, gone, too. "It's late. You better get some sleep," her brother stated, retreating back into the hall and turning off the light. She'd laid in bed awake after that, waiting for the eyes to return. They never did.

The second time was during that following school year. Again, she'd woken up, late one evening. The light in the hall was switched on, but her door blocked most of it. She saw the eyes again, this time with a vague outline of...whatever her mystery guest was. She'd made out long ears, a short muzzle with a wide grin. Why was it familiar to her? "Glitch?" At the name, the white glow of the eyes turned purple, as if confirming her guess. A little more relaxed this time, she urged him closer. He neared, but only by mere steps. She'd kept her voice down, trying once more to converse with him. He'd hardly replied, choosing instead to remain crouched in the middle of her room, as if waiting. Within a half hour, the lights went off, taking with it the glowing of the hybrid bunny's eyes. He'd never seemed to wander far from the closet, she'd noticed. After their second "meeting", she'd started stuffing her sketches under the door, leaving them for him to find at nightfall. Some had notes, little messages, words of encouragement to let him know she was just trying to befriend him. Every night for the next two school years, she'd repeated this pattern, this...habit.

Some nights, she'd get a response, a reaction. He'd be closer, more willing to talk or engage her with a friendly gesture. Yet, he was always spaced back from her bed to avoid ever letting her reach out and touch him. If she tried to, he'd quickly back away, and they'd have to start the process all over again. "Why are you here?" she'd asked him, once. "Why did you start visiting me?" She'd suspected the 'forbidden code' had something to do with it. But that didn't explain why he was choosing to see HER, most nights. He didn't reply, not verbally. Instead, she heard paper shift, it eventually landing on her blanket-covered lap. She'd picked it up, using what little outside light there was to view it. A sketch of herself giving the rabbit a hug. The words "lonely" and "don't go" were scribbled in the corners. "...Were you lonely, too?" she'd wondered, considering his following silence as confirmation. He wasn't very talkative. That was okay with her. Whether he was or wasn't, she'd still smiled. "Well...I'm glad you're here. I've never had any real friends, before."

He'd emitted a low, rumbling hum. Was he pleased to hear that? She never found out, as he'd disappeared, soon after that.

When he'd appeared next, her final year of school had begun. What struck her as odd was the fact that, for this particular visit, he wasn't by her closet, but settled right on the edge of her bed! He'd simply chuckled at her brief moment of panic. "Gosh, Glitch--you trying to give me a heart attack?" she'd sighed through her grin, calming herself under her covers. He didn't respond, as per usual. As always, she'd talked to him like a casual friend, noting the details she could make of him. He'd been wearing a purple vest and bow tie, a puffy bunny tail just above his rear. His body appeared to be...well, stitched together, like a costume. Yet, it...it wasn't. As she continued her soft chatter, she'd watched him extend a hand to her arm, long fingers brushing her skin. It didn't feel like fabric. She was at ease, all the same. He'd seemed curious, fingertips dragging the sleeve of her sleepwear on their upward journey toward her shoulder. "Could I ask you something?" she asked, breaking the silence. Without awaiting his response, she peered up at him. "Those people who've disappeared, a couple years ago. Did you have something to do with it?" Abruptly, his hand withdrew, clenching in a fist against his leg. He'd hesitantly stood, watching her the whole while, then moved as if to return to her closet. She'd sat up to stop him, but a little too late. He'd gone.

By her 18th birthday and her graduation from school, she'd made a whole year without seeing him. This worried her, as she fretted often about if she'd upset him. She hadn't meant to. Up to now, he was her only friend; she didn't want to see him gone, forever. However, Summer nights settled in, and...he hadn't come back. Alone in the living room one night, she'd heard her brother grab his keys. "Heading over to Rune's place. I'll be back, tomorrow," he announced, the front door creaking open and shutting. She let out a sigh, light-blue eyes closing behind metal frames. Of course HE had someone to visit...

No longer in the mood to watch TV, she turned it off, deciding to go to bed early. She'd paused upon spotting the laptop on the coffee table, considering her options. That code had been used once to invite him. Maybe...? She moved then to open the computer up and got to searching the Internet. With time, she'd found the code, once again copying and pasting it on a personal account. She resumed her trek to bed, right after. Yet, sleep was hard to get. She could only lie there, staring toward the closet. Would he come back? Was he gone, forever? The hours dragged on, but...there was no sign of him. She let out a sigh through her nose. "...I wish you'd come back," she muttered, snuggling into her pillow. "...I'm lonely..." There was nothing, for the longest time. The crickets' chirping was enough to eventually lull her to sleep.

Hours later, she woke, eyes focused on her alarm clock. Just after midnight. Her brows furrowed, attention shifting then to the rest of her room. Nothing. There was no one there. Another sigh, and she dragged a hand down her face. "Gosh, you're pathetic," she told herself, trying to will herself back to slumber. That was quick to give up, as she felt something crawl up over the foot of her bed. Humanoid, based on the faint sinking of the mattress under creeping hands and knees. Her heart pounding, she looked to find that something hiding itself under her covers, quickly crawling over her. Before she could panic, two hands gripped her shoulders, a rounded head with two long ears emerging from the blankets. "Glitch?!" She smiled, restraining herself in her desire to touch him. He hadn't wanted her to before, so why would she expect he'd let her, now? The odd rabbit did nothing as she started to reach for him, anyway. For once, her fingers met his costume-like flesh, finding no fur, but...it still didn't feel anything like a costume. Was he truly alive? "I'm...I'm, uh...sorry...if anything I said offended you. If, um...if you still don't wish to answer that question, you don't have to. I just don't...want to see you leave, again. I'd--I'd like you to stay," she mumbled, a hand tracing the dips and curves of his chest and stomach. A first that he was permitting her to touch him. He normally would never.

Surprisingly, while he still didn't speak, he'd started to mimic her movements. One of his large hands dragged long digits down her shoulder and across her collar bone. An act that sent a chill down her spine. She let her head fall back against her pillow, short rust-colored hair splaying out at either side of her head. "Promise you'll stay...please." His reply was an extensive stare, broken eventually when he turned to look at her door. What, was he expecting someone? Oh. "My brother's not here," she stated, glancing from the door to him as he turned back. "If, uh, that's what you were wondering." Another stare, but it was accompanied this time by a rumbling hum and a subconscious trailing of his fingertips across her skin. He leaned in close, the teeth of his perpetual grin nearly touching her lips. At first, she was puzzled by what he was doing. Or, trying to do. But it didn't remain a mystery for long, as his teeth made contact, followed up by...what, a...a tongue? Something wet and cold ran along her lips, silently asking for entrance. A bit confused, she slowly opened her mouth, wondering if that was what he was after. The moment he could, he let his tongue explore her mouth, eventually beginning to tussle with her own. This only caused her to giggle, interrupting their "kiss".

"S-sorry. I'm...I'm new to this," she shyly muttered, feeling embarrassed.

He appeared to understand, curiously tilting his head one way, the other. Despite the blush lighting up her face, she wasn't doing much to stop him. He took it as his cue to carry on. The hand on her collar bone continued its wandering, following the valley between her breasts. He felt her shiver below him, but like before, there weren't any protests. His hand traveled down over her stomach and stopped at the hem of her sleep shirt. The fabric was pinched between two digits, and he gradually pulled it up. He dropped it above her bust, obviously interested in what was hidden, underneath. She watched in silence, a bit self-conscious. One finger was dragged slowly over one breast, just to 'test the waters'. She faintly nibbled her lip, taking in a breath at this alien sensation. Curiosity unsatisfied, he teasingly circled its nipple, doing so repeatedly until it hardened. Two fingers pinched it, gently squeezing and rolling the bud of flesh. His other hand took to groping her other breast, fingertips digging into the skin. Below him, she shifted her body, his foreplay sending shocks of pleasure up and down her spine. A heat settled in her lower belly--something she hadn't felt before. He was also warm, at least inviting during such an intimate activity. She didn't feel intruded upon, violated. They both seemed comfortable. In fact, she was even relaxing throughout his touching. Partly-shut eyes stuck to the ceiling, soft moans muffled behind her closed lips. His head lowered out of view. Seconds later, she felt his fingers withdraw, something else brushing up against her hardened bud. Something above and below. Teeth? She gasped at the feeling of something cold and wet trailing back and forth over her nipple.

Those were his teeth, and THAT was his tongue. Her palms began to sweat, her inner heat building and inner walls pulsing. With his mouth occupied, he let his other hand massage her other breast, his now free hand teasingly running its fingertips down her stomach. They paused at the hem of her pajama pants, temporarily hovering there. For now, he was focused on her upper body, the pleasured sounds she was trying to keep quiet. After a while of playing gently, he dialed up the treatment by a level. His tongue pinned her nipple to the roof of his mouth, allowing him to suckle in tease. His groping grew a bit harsh, fingers pressing in with intent to bruise. His reward was a few slipped whimpers, she lifting a hand to cover her mouth. She still hadn't tried to stop his actions. Was she as into this as he was? To find out, he let his free hand proceed to tug the strings on her pants, pulling them loose. Granted access, his hand slid within her clothing, halting its descent in feeling the warmth from her lower belly. Fingers caressed the skin, a palm soon pressing itself against it. She slightly shook with every breath, her body growing damp with sweat. His hand withdrew, just to grab the hem of her pants and pull down. He left them around her knees, reaching back up to press his hand to the warmth between her legs. The fabric still covering her private area soon grew soaked. If he weren't already grinning, he'd be doing so, right then.

His thumb was pushed within her hidden folds, rubbing up against her little bundle of nerves. With his other hand and mouth occupying her mounds and his digits prodding at her lower body, she felt rather over-stimulated, embarrassed now by the heat that was starting to leak out of her. When he was satisfied that one breast was properly marked with bruises and the other was suckled red and tender, he eased himself off of her, settling himself between her legs. For a moment, he sat and watched her, taking in the sight of her panting, lightly-sweating form. In what moonlight there was, she was beautiful. Not something he'd once thought about her. After all, she'd just wanted to be his friend in the beginning. He'd chosen to humor her. Before, he'd delighted in appearing before the humans foolish enough to either play through his game or tamper with that 'forbidden code'. He'd trick them into thinking he was harmless, a lonely bunny wanting companionship, and then he'd trap them in his world, his lair. He needed their souls to remain in the realm of the living, of reality. The only way to do so was to trap the clueless in his realm of virtual reality. She hadn't played his game, but he'd been summoned to her via that 'code'. He allowed himself to become her friend, sacrificing his time and goals to cater to her, keep her happy.

Four years later, he'd decided: she was going to 'pay him back', now~

Eyes beginning to glow a faint white, he lowered his head an inch, a hand looping a finger within the damp fabric between her legs and slowly pulling down. His other hand moved in to stick an index finger and thumb inside her folds, again finding her nerve bundle. Pinning it between his digits, he gently pulled on and massaged it, occasionally giving it a rough rub. Tears began to prick at her eyes as audible panting slipped from her mouth. She was enjoying this. He could tell by her blush. The hand at her underwear left said garment at her knees, quickly ascending to prod at her lower lips. At the same time he kept pestering her hidden bundle, he let his fingers slip passed her folds, starting to push up inside her and press against her inner walls. The heat he found was quite...inviting~ Her breathing rate increased, whimpers accompanying her panting. Undeterred, he let his digits pump in and out of her, indulging in the way her walls tried to swell around him. It was almost as if her body wanted him inside. His attention lifted from his actions at her lower region to her face, almost chuckling as she slapped both hands over her mouth, her eyes shut tightly to hold it all in.

He wouldn't have that. Rather, he kept up his treatment until he felt she was on the verge of release. He could practically feel that knot forming in her belly. Before she could hit that peak, he immediately stopped, hands retreating to clutch her thighs. The glare she sent him, then...how he would treasure it~ Gaze never leaving hers, he hunched down to spread her legs, his own body shifting closer. Both their lower bodies covered by her blankets, she couldn't see what it was he was doing--until she felt something ELSE prod at her lower lips. A bit large, hard, already seeping with something wet. He rubbed it against her bundle, further saturating her lower region. Moans were still muffled by her hands, she mentally preparing for what was coming. Where had THAT even come from? For as long as she'd known him, he'd never had one. At least, never where she could see it. It's not like he wore pants--

She cried out, feeling him drop down an inch to push himself inside. As she was gradually stretched, he reached to grab both her wrists, ripping her hands from over her mouth. He wanted to hear her. Both of her hands were pinned to the mattress, the rabbit leaning over her--effectively pushing more of himself inside. She struggled to hold in her pained cries, her body not used to the stretching of her inner walls and the pressure building in her belly. Despite her squirming, she couldn't stay quiet; moaning ensued. For the moment, it hurt. She just had to wait. It would wear off. The pressure within peaked as he abruptly shoved himself completely in with a grunt. She wasn't that familiar with her own body, but based on where the pressure was nestled, she could only guess he was pushing up against her cervix. A barrier, to her. To him, a goal. As he let her adjust to his intrusion, he leaned close to lick away what tears fled her eyes. His grip on her wrists was firm, but he wasn't trying to harm her. He hoped she knew that. Seemingly, she did, as her squirming gradually slowed, stopped. Her panting slowed, wet body calming. His head tilted, hands never letting go of her, and pulled himself back out of her to push back in. Again and again. Over and over. The cries that followed eventually shifted from painful to pleasured, quieted by his muzzle against her mouth. She ignored the heat in her belly for as long as she could, occupied by the second 'meeting' of their tongues.

His gentle approach turned rougher, she feeling his member begin to swell. A particularly-harsh thrust shoved him passed her 'barrier', and she gasped sharply in the midst of their 'kiss'. The heat inside finally rushed out, soaking them both. Not that he minded, as he situated himself within her womb, hands releasing her to hold her by her waist. Relieved sighs fled his grinning mouth, she feeling him begin to pump load after load of his 'seed' inside her. She remained at rest on the bed, panting softly. Her abdominal muscles flexed and eased with each load, a contrasting chill to the heat that had taken residence in her belly. Exhausted, she paid him no mind as he draped himself over her, hands planting themselves on her hips. She expected him to finish up, soon. A part of her was looking forward to drifting off to sleep in his arms. That, unfortunately, was not the reality. She moaned, slightly uncomfortable with the stretching of her womb. Her belly began to ache, pleasure teetering on pain. With him at rest over her body, she couldn't see what was wrong; only feel it. Her stomach felt tight, the stretching sensation never dulling, only getting stronger. She hissed under her breath, feeling her belly begin to push out, swelling. Growing. Round, rounder. And heavy.

Pleasure turning to worry, she looked the rabbit in the eyes, which had changed from white to purple. It was then that she realized...

"Don't worry, doll," a cartoon-like male voice spoke. That GLITCH spoke.

...she'd made a mistake.

"You'll never be lonely, again~"

**Author's Note:**

> Never invite strange humanoid rabbits into your bedroom. You never know what sort of monster they'll become.
> 
> This was a One-Shot I'd worked on while taking a short break from '404'. I wanted to type up something else involving our favorite viral bunny, but this time it would have a bittersweet/darker ending. I could leave this as a One-Shot, but if you guys are curious for more, I may post a Part 2 to this piece.


End file.
